Pandora Winterpop
"Be yourself, be unique, be a monster." -Pandora Pandora Winterpop is Adorabeezle little sister. She is the protagonist of the fanfiction: Sugar Rush University: Recolored Monsters. She was created by the user Adoracynder. Appearance Pandora is a ten year old girl that has black hair with a green headband, green eyes and cerise skin. She wears a black shirt, a black skirt, black jeans, and black boots. Personality Pandora is a curious girl who has never eaten candy before. She is considered a racer but was programmed to be a strong scarer instead. Because of her big overbite and hideous green eyes, Pandora fears she is becoming a creature instead of a monster. Pandora may have been newborn, but she is very intelligent and able to know all the things about her world. However, she is quite sensitive and does take a joke as an insult, which is probably why Vanilla Crystalrock never messes with her. She has a short temper, apparently the hardest student to teach murder to for Terradac which was why he took her away in the first place. She cares about her friend Ruby Bloodred, who has a hard time communicating with her friends. Being told to hunt her sister Adorabeezle, Pandora easily refused but was not able to save her sister from being controlled by Terradac. Backround While on vacation, Adorabeezle found a crystal in the beach of the Monsters world, but after one touch of her fingers, the crystal morphed into what's known as Pandora. Having no memory of who or what she was, Pandora thought she was destined to be Adorabeezle's sister. Soon after, several other crystals were found in MU and Adorabeezle gave permission to Pandora to visit them. She made friends with Miri Goldenflower and Ruby Bloodred and made a crush on Hiro Telacrystal. Until on a full moon, the 11 crystal children were kidnapped and taken to Headmaster Terradac to study murder. Pandora was given the task to kill her own sister Adorabeezle. Refusing to do such an event, Terradac took control of her mind until Miri helped her snap out of it. Miri, Pandora, Ruby, and Hiro escaped to Sugar Rush to warn their lookalike but Terradac had arrived and had taken control of all the racers in Sugar Rush. With no options left, Pandora's mind had gone viral. With all the stress and anger towards her cruel master, Pandora let out a shriek so loud, that all Game Central Station shook with terror. The bewildered Headmaster's ears and mind cracked and his body dissolved into the dark sky's of the dark day. Being a heroine, Vanellope offered a full citizenship to Pandora. But Pandora refused, stating that her three friends knew who she was and they were her family. Saying one last goodbye to her former sister Adorabeezle Winterpop, Pandora now studies at MU, making friends with several of the famous Monsters of an amazing film: Monsters University. The song that fits Pandora Best Trivia *Pandora's nickname is "Pandy". *Pandora appears to be close friends with Adorabeezle, Miri, Hiro, and Ruby. *She is voice actored by Kate Higgins. *Even though she is considered a racer, she does not have any experience with racing. *Pandora is a bit like Frankie Stein due to having the same voice actress, the same role as main character, and both bring confidence to their friends. Gallery Pandora Sherpen Malarkey.png|Pandora's 3D model by Lairelosse Pandora by Cynder Rush.jpg|Pandora by Cynder Rush. Pandora.png|Pandora by MyHuuse123. Pandora with her voice actor.jpg|Pandora with her original voice actor: Tiffany Espensen. Pandora and Alexandra by Princess VV .jpg|Pandora and Alexandra by Princess VV. Pandora headband.jpg|Pandora with a headband. Miri with friends.jpg|Pandora with Miri and Ruby. Pandora new clothes- better quality.jpg|Pandora's old design. Pandora with her new Voice Actress, Kate Higgins.jpg|Pandora with her new voice actress: Kate Higgins. Category:Adoracynder's characters Category:Adoracynder's Fanon stuff